wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheffield's Secret
Sheffield's Secret is the seventh episode of Season 5, and the fifty-ninth episode overall. Plot The driver of Mike, Jim was feeling unwell and stopped his engine at a station on the Arlesdale Railway. The man was just about to get inside the station office to ring for a relief driver when a teenage boy tampered with Mike's accelerator and let him go. Mike went fast as he can with Jim calling Arlesdale that they have got a runaway. Rex was shocked with disbelief as he past Mike with a passenger train and Frank told a workman to change the points towards the chute. Sheffield heard about this and shouted out to his driver to get under the chute quickly as Mike fell off the chute's edge into a truck full of sand. Sheffield called to Mike that he's alright after having to come from Callan and he had it in time with some conservations spoken after Mike was lifted off Sheffield's trucks. The rescue was successful and presumably, the police are looking for the teenager that started the mayhem. A couple of hours later, the railway was investigating the accident and two workmen were inspecting the tracks up to the chute seeing if an engine was fast enough to crush them. Sheffield and Douglas were at the Coaling Plant talking about the rescue yesterday at the Arlesdale Railway. If Sheffield didn't have sand in his trucks, Mike could've landed in an empty truck and damage his front end all over. Sheffield later investigated an incident involving some support beams on one of Henry's trucks and talked to the green tender engine about what happened. The yard master agreed with the incident and Sheffield took the rear end of Henry's train with Donald speaking to his twin about what happened. With Donald wanting a private word with Sheffield, Douglas agreed and chuffed off for his next train. Meanwhile at Maron station, Henry collected his train and talked with Duck over the time Sheffield stopped him with those high support beams coming off his truck at Tidmouth. Later, Duck and Donald talked about Sheffield from Henry's point of view and that the green saddle tank is really useful. Sheffield said to Donald that he's next to him and has nothing to hide. The Scottish twin recalled from 1993 which Wilbert arrived to visit the engines on two branch lines by telling them a story about one of his fellow engines had been involved in an accident with a danger sign. Sheffield gasped in fear with Donald saying that this engine was sent to the back of his shed and was given a second chance as of being brought by a heritage railway. Sheffield said that some of his parts were taken to other engines and said how serious his punishment was. Duck was aghast over this and found out that Sheffield was in fact and formerly, Sixteen. After some talk, Sheffield departed leaving Duck and Donald to talk about the Scottish twin's inspection of industries having saddle tanks. With the harvest traffic on the Arlesdale Railway dying down, Sheffield took on some other assignments by Stephen Topham Hatt across the branch lines of Thomas and Edward including the main line going from Tidmouth to British Railways passing both James and Gordon on freight and passenger duties. Characters *Henry *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Sheffield *Mike *Frank *Jim *Oliver (does not speak) *Wilbert (does not speak) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Rex (cameo) *Bert (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) Trivia *Railway Series episodes referenced were James and the Bootlace, Wired Up and Cab Over Wheels. *This is the only episode where Matthew Gamble voices Frank. Goofs *When Duck says "I understand", he has a line right under his nose. Voice Actors *WildNorWester as Duck, Donald, Douglas and the Narrator *TheScotsmanReturns as Henry *NWR1991 as Sheffield *Edward Tear as Mike *Matthew Gamble as Frank *Tenshine1 as Jim Gallery Jim.png|Jim, Mike's driver Alice_and_Mirabel.png Episode File:Sodor the Early Years Sheffield's Secret Category:Sodor: The Early Years Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Flashbacks